Truth or Dare, Da?
by DragonRiderEmily
Summary: I started again. It will be different this time! See inside for details. Rated T for some perverted minds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**PLEASE READ! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**Hi Truth or Dare lovers! Recognize me? Tell you the truth, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because obnoxious people have been on my case about how "Interactive fanfictions are against the rules!" and "Script format can't be used!" So here I am, changing my ways! I will update one person at a time, because it's WAAAYY less overwhelming that way.**

**BTW, thanks to Invaderfiction for that idea.**

**ANYWAYS. I absolutely, posilutely need you guys to send the dares and stuff through PMs, because I won't get in trouble that way. PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME! (Reviews are still nice, though. Tell me how I'm doing! :D)**

**Everything will start from scratch, no one's with anyone, old dares have been forgotten, and anything else that happened didn't. There will be no "Permanent hosts." You'll only appear in your chapters and when you are requested by others.**

**Biggest change that happened between last time and now: I am a yaoi fangirl. Teehee~!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>A girl walked out onto a field surrounded by woods. She wore a more feminine version of Ash's old outfit (his REAL one), including six pokeballs. Her hat was turned slightly to the side, so her wolf ear could poke out to increase her hearing. Her wolf tail poked out of her blue jeans, which she used to express her emotions much more clearly.<p>

The girl whistled loudly, summoning a Charizard to come flying out of the Pokemon filled woods. She smiled as he landed next to her, revealing one of her larger canines. "Hey Char, are you ready to annoy some personified nations?" she asked as she scratched the dragon's head. He grumbled in response and she giggled.

The girl snapped her fingers, and one by one, each one of the nations appeared, each doing various activities. England was doing some needle-point, America was in the middle of a hamburger (the girl grimaced at the thought of them), and Germany was scolding Italy. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and looked around, confused.

"Ve~ Where are we?" Italy asked?

"Hi guys!" The girl waved to all the confuzzled countries. "Welcome to yet another Hetalia Truth or Dare!"

"Oh God, not another one..." England said, facepalming.

"And who exactly are you?" Germany asked, crossing his arms.

"I," the girl began, "am the host of this here Truth or Dare. My name is Emily! I hope I can be most of your friends!"

"'Most of?'" Germany said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, most of." She shot a glare at France, followed by America. The two nations held up their hands, responding the creepy aura that surrounded Emily.

"So, what exactly is the point of this, aru?" China asked.

"Well, um, I guess there really is no point," Emily said, scratching her head. "To have fun, maybe? To see some yaoi? I dunno."

England rolled is eyes. "Jeez, that helps."

Emily smiled. "I know it does, Nii-san!"

"Nii-san?" he asked, seeming freaked out.

"It means 'big bother.'" Japan spoke up.

England sighed. "Oh."

"All right, my dear readers!" Emily shouted to the sky. "PM me dares! Don't expect immediate updates! And most importantly, no, I'm not going to say have fun, torture some personified nations! See you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ehh, this format ain't too bad. I won't die. It'll just take a little longer. :D**

**Review! Tell me how I'm doing!**


	2. InvaderFiction

Emily skipped out of the forest with a Dragonair floating around her head. She is really into Dragon types, obviously. "Guys, guess what? I'm happy~!" She sang. "I ate some applesauce!"

"Vhy vould you expect us to care?" Austria said.

"Well, I thought I'd just let you know!" she answered, crossing her arms in a huff. "Anyways, I got someone who wants to tort- I mean, meet you!"

Italy looked worried. "Doitsu? What was she planning on saying?"

Before Germany could answer, Emily interrupted him. "InvaderFiction, a new friend of mine, sent in a PM like I asked! So here she is" Emily snapped her fingers and Invader appeared.

The new co-host waved. "I have invaded this TOD! MWAHAHAHAHA!" She turned to Emily. "Sorry you had to re-do your TOD like I did. And it isn't the Critics United's fault. There can only be one person behind this." She looked dramatically into an invisible camera. "DINKLEEEEEBERG!"

Emily shrugged. "Ehh, it could be worse. Oh, and thanks for inspiring me!"

Invader went back to normal and looked out into the field of nations. "But that's beside the point. I have le dares!"

The nations groaned and Invader ran up to a napping Prussia. "HOW'RE YOU DOING TODAY?"

The ex-nation started awake. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?/!/?/!/?"

"What? No, I wasn't screaming. That's how I normally talk. Typing in all caps just gives the illusion of yelling."

In the background, Emily randomly shouted, "DON'T BREAK THE FORTH WALL!"

Invader shrugged off the comment. She yanked Prussia to his feet and pushed him towards Japan. "NOW KISS JAPAN BECAUSE JAPRUSSIA IS MY OTP. Come on, you know you want to!"

Prussia sighed and looked to Emily for help. "Can she do this?"

Emily looked up from her applesauce cup and shrugged. "It's a dare." Her Dragonair tried to take some of her applesauce, but Emily turned away from the pokemon.

Prussia stared at the oddness that is Emily, but then turned to Japan. He quickly kissed the man on the cheek. Japan blushed slightly and Prussia returned to his spot. Looking disappointed, Invader turned to Japan. "YOU LIKE HIM, COME ON."

Japan just looked down and refrained from speaking. Invader sighed and moved on to Germany. "Germany. Germany. Germany. Germany. Germany. Germany.

"...hi. Teehee!" She ran away in a fit of giggles.

The German facepalmed and sighed. "Mein gott..."

Invader suddenly stopped and looked at Italy. She ran up to him and hugged him. "You're so cute!" She handed him a plate of pasta, making him smile. Well, more than he usually does.

"Thank you!/!" He proceeded to eat the pasta.

Invader scanned the crowd for her next victim, and her eyes fell on France. She grinned evilly. "France, self destruct."

"Wha-" the man wasn't able to finish what he was going to say, because he blew up all over the field.

Emily tsked. "What a mess." She resumed playing with Dragonair.

"Now resurrect France so I can give him this coupon. I feel bad fort France, because I like him. He's one of my favorite characters, actually."

Without looking up, Emily waved her hand and the Frenchman was back to normal. "What just happened?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Invader handed him the slip of paper, and France grinned. "One free groping with no consequences? Onhonhon~!"

Emily jumped up. "WHAAA?/!/?/!/?"

France handed the coupon back to Invader and whispered in her ear. She shrugged. "It's your coupon." The pervert walked up to Seychelles and groped her. The poor girl had to deal with it.

"YOU FROG!" England exclaimed. "That is no way to treat a lady!" His hands were shaking at the effort to not hit him. Seeing England reminded Invader of something.

She walked up to him and stroked one of his eyebrows. He blushed and swiped her hand away. "P-please don't do th-that..."

"By the Flying Dutchman's Ghost, are those real?"

"Of course my eyebrows are real!"

Invader shrugged and turned to America. "AMERICA!" She ran towards said nation and looked as though she was about to hug him. But, she actually hit him! "YOU SUCK RIGHT NOW! NOW GO DESTORY MCDONALD'S AND BUILD ANOTHER UNITED CHINESE RESTURAUNT NEAR MY HOUSE! Because United Chinese has delicious food.

"You know, my grandma used to work at a Chinese place. Mom said that job actually had really great pay. One time she got like 1000 dollars in just tips or something, she said.

"...it's also how mom learned Chinese, because she talked with the Chinese employees. And also because she had a Chinese babysitter who didn't speak English."

"No!" America shouted, rubbing his punched stomach. "I WILL NOT DESTROY MY MCDONALDS!/!/!"

"I don't think we should make him..." Emily said, turning into the peacemaker.

Invader crossed her arms and grumbled to herself. Then she perked up and looked at China. "Impressive, eh? You know, my mom. I bet you didn't think an American could learn Chinese. Well, like mom always said 'When you have a Chinese babysitter, you better learn Chinese pretty f-in' quick.'"

China nodded. "Very impressive, aru."

Invader smiled and handed him a bear. It appeared to be a panda... "Also, here's a panda." She shifted as she hid the black paint behind her back. Emily noticed it and whispered in her ear.

"It's a polar bear, isn't it?"

She shifted again. "No..." Then she looked at Turkey. "You are awesome. Why do people like Greece better?"

Turkey shrugged. "I've always wondered the same. Who would like fetta-bread?"

Greece shuddered with anger. But he soon stopped, because Invader zapped him with her cattle prod she brought from her TOD. "You suck. AND GIRIPAN IS A TERRIBLE PAIRING! SO GO DIE IN A HOLE. JUST FOR THAT."

"Um, he's passed out... Is that close enough?" Emily asked.

Invader frowned. "Fine..." She looked at Russia. "Why are people afraid of you? You just seem like a big, scary LOOKING guy that's really nice but doesn't know how to treat people because you had a solitary childhood. After all, you said your only friend was a yak or something."

Emily hugged Russia. "I know, right? He's just so cute!" Realizing what she just said, Emily quickly let go, blushing. "Sorry..."

Russia smiled. "It's okay, da?"

Emily sighed with relief and hugged Dragonair, trying to hide her red face.

Invader laughed in amusement and then looked at Sealand. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his sea blue eyes. "You are a country."

Sealand pumped his fist. "I know I am!/!" He ran up to England. ""See, you British jerk of jerks?"

Invader gave England the Troll face. "You mad, bro?"

England facepalmed. "Who even allowed Sealand here, anyways?"

Emily rose her hand, causing England to sigh. She just smiled. "It's okay, Nii-san!"

Invader moved on to Canada. She began to rant and rave. "Why don't people remember you? You're Canada, by gum! You're home of Alex Trebek (or was home of), Fluffeetalks (he's this stoner comedian on YouTube I am slightly ashamed to admit I like), and ProtonJonSA!

"THEY BETTER START REMEMBERING YOU OR THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY."

Canada smiled. "Thanks, Invader."

Emily gaped. "ProtonJon? I LOVE HIM!/!/! What do you think of the Runawayguys? :D"

Invader looked at Emily. "I'll let you know. But as for now, this was dragged on for too long, sorry. BYE!" She disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Bye, Invader!" Emily said, waving to the dissipating cloud. "Hope to see you again!"


	3. The Blade of Evil's Bane

***just realized something* In my first two chapters, I didn't have a disclaimer! Oh no, don't kill, because I own nothing!/!/!/!/!/!**

Emily was in a tree, hanging upside down. "So, guys, it's already time for our next hostess-pal-person-thingy!" she exclaimed happily. She jumped down and, ignoring the groans from the nations, summoned the girl. "This is The Blade of Evil's Bane, but we're gonna call her Linkette!" The name was based off the very Link-y outfit she was wearing. Linkette also had Gallade with her, which Emily promptly hugged. "One of my favorite pokemon~!"

Linkette smiled. "Thanks! Hey, how's life?"

"Great~!" Emily answered, and the nations mumbled in response.

"I got a couple of dares!" Linkette exclaimed happily.

"It's I HAVE got a couple of dares," England pointed out. Linkette just ignored the comment and turned to America.

" I hereby challenge you to the most epically fantastic game of Super Smash Brothers Brawl that this planet has ever seen! I call being Green Link!"

America smiled. "No one has EVER beat me at that game!/!" Emily had a coughing fit. "Well," America added, "Emily has... once. Or twice. Who's counting?"

"Hey, can I play?" Emily asked, giving Linkette the puppy-dog face.

"Sure!" she answered. "Who are you planning on being?"

Emily snapped her fingers and a video game consul, coutrolers, and TV set appeared. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be Pokemon Trainer! With Charizard as my main pokemon!" Charizard grumbled with approval.

America ran to the consul. "I'm gonna be Captain Falcon!" Emily facpalmed.

"Most annoying character ever..."

The game was epic. The people were so amazing at each of their characters, that the Wii began to smoke and then exploded. No one knew the outcome of the game. Emily started to freak out. "MY WII!""

Linkette stood up and walked to Prussia. "Tell someone of your choice all about how awesome you are. I feel like I'm about to make someone very upset... I wonder why..." She drifted off in thought.

Prussia smirked. "Of my choice? Everyone knows it, but whatever." He scanned the world (lol get it?) and his landed on poor invisible Canada. "Kesese! Canada! I am the most awesomest empire in the world, you know?"

Canada rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do..."

"So you agree?"

Canada just remained silent, sighing to himself. Linkette went up to France and England. "Go to the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time's Shadow Temple. Tell me what you think of it there." She snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared.

Emily sweatdropped. "That place is freakin' creepy... Is my Nii-san going to be okay?"

Linkette shrugged. "Maybe." She walked over to Italy. "Can I have some pasta?"

Italy pulled out his plate of pasta. "Of course! I'm always happy to spread the pasta!" Linkette ate the pasta happily. She looked to Switzerland.

"Do you always have a panic attack when Liechtenstein isn't in your line of vision?"

Switzerland shifted his feet. "You could say that..."

Linkette tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

Switzerland looked at his sister. "Because... if anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I'm her older brother, and it's my job to rotect her."

Emily hugged the trigger-happy nation. "You are soo cute, Switzy~!"

Switzerland shook her off and went to stand behind Lichtenstein. Linkette looked at Emily.

"Okay, I'm done! Peace out! Link [the gallade] use teleport!" She warped out with her Gallade. Emily smiled.

"See you soon!"


	4. Californialoving

**Aiyahh! I'm sorry this update took so long... I went to Anime Boston! Cosplayed as Iggy (with glasses ^^") Sorry, everyone! I'll try to be faster from now on.**

**I don't own Hetalia. Or Pokemon.**

Emily was high in the tree. England was at the bottom, calling up to her. "Get down! It's dangerous!"

Emily looked down. "Hush up, Iggy! I won't hurt myself!" She climbed higher, only to step on a dead branch and fall. "Eep!" When Emily was about to fit the ground, someone caught her. It was Russia. She blushed and scrambled out of his arms. "U-uh... on to the next p-person!"

An extremely happy looking girl appeared. "Guys," Emily introduced, "this is Californialoving! She's a friend of mine!"

The new girl waved to everyone. "Call me Tomato!" she said happily. "Oh yeah, and by the way." A creepy aura appeared around her. "I've changed. (muahahahaha) I've (finally) embraced my sarcastic, cynical side. Although it's still hard for me to injure people." She glanced wearily over to France, who smiled.

Tomato then looked over to America. "I got over my crush on America." she shrugged. "Sorry, 'Merica... But you are really mean. YOU CAN'T JUST BEAT PEOPLE UP!/!/!/! They have feelings toooooo!/!/!" She started punching him in the arm.

"Ack!" He shouted, "what do you mean!/?/!/? I haven't beaten anyone up! Stop!"

Tomato stopped hitting him. "Fine..." she sniffled. Tomato then took a tomato out of her pocket. "HEALTH FOOD. EAT IT." She shoved it in his mouth. America spit it out.

"You can't just force people to eat tomatoes!"

Tomato shrugged and looked to England. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who can see the fairies. Do you know how scary it is to think you're insane for twelve years?"

England nodded. "when I first saw the fairies," he said, "I freaked out and thought I was going crazy." He ignored the mutters of "you are" coming from the other nations. "But aren't they helpful?"

Tomato smiled. "Extremely!" She moved on to her next dare. "Spain!" she shouted.

The spaniard looked up. "Si?"

Tomato shook her head in disappointment. "I love you dude, but you are SO DENSE." Spain just smiled in response. She sighed and continued. "Anywhoo, can I have a tomato?" She laughed at herself. "I just asked for myself!" Tomato rolles on the floor laughing.

Spain pulled out a tomato and tossed it to her. She stopped rolling and caught it almost as if she was a profesional. Tomato bit into it (Emily shuttered at the thought of it) and moved on. "FrUk or USUK?"

England and America shouted in unison, "WHAAAAT?/!/?/!/?" France just smiled.

Tomato continued. "My friends are at war with the pairings!" All of a sudden, two voices shouted from inside the woods.

The first one said, "In Paint it White, the women said they loved each other!"

"SEXUALLY!" shouted the other voice. "Not true love! USUK is better!"

Tomato grabbed Emily by the colllar. "HELP ME. THEY ARE RABID FANGIRLZ."

Emily gently picked off her fingers. "To be honest with you, neither of those are my OTP. I don't know how to help you." She shrugged.

Tomato frowned. Then she randomly smiled and shouted "bye~!" In a cloud of shimmery sparkles, Tomato disappeared.

"Um..." Emily sweatdropped as she responded, hesitantly, "bye?"


	5. InvaderFiction 2

**The work went boom, and I survived/ The world went boom and I survived/ The world went boom and I survived/ I am the roadie!/ WARRIOR.**

***clears throat* Um, on to the next chapter, in which I still do not own Hetalia, nor Pokemon.**

Emily was running around frantically with a pile of letters. "Aiyah!" she shouted (which got her a confused look from China). "So many people want in on my totally epic truth or dare! It's going to take forever to catch up!" She shok her head to clear it and moved on. "Might as well just try to go fast."

Looking through the letters, she found the next one. "Ahh! Invaderfiction wants in again!"

Out of the woods ran the said hostess. "I do wish!" She ran up to Prussia and hugged him. "Hehe, thanks. ^^"

Prussia just rolled his eyes. "Ja, vhatever." Invader then looked to Japan for the next thing she had to say.

She pointed to him and said, "OOOH YOU LIKE HIM!"

Japan shook his head, still refraining from speaking. (Invader, I'm shipping my own OTP!)

Invader saw Germany and seemed to remember something. "Can you teach me German? Or like, a word or something?"

Germany nodded. "Ja. But after your dares."

Invader nodded and looked to Spain. She walked over and smiled unhappily (does that make sense?). "Hi there," she said, "I'm taking Spanish right now in school, you know."

Spain started with That's grea-," but Invader interrupted him before he could finish.

"It sucks. I can never remember any of it. Dad's all like 'I should'a taken Spanish 'cos it's easy' and I was like 'NO IT'S NOT! I KNOW MORE F-ING GERMAN THAN I DO SPANISH!/!/!"

Spain continued to smile, but now he smiled awkwardly. Germany, although not smiling, seemed proud. Invader calmed down and thought of the next thing she was to say. "France!" she blurted.

"Oui?" the Frenchman responded.

"You're welcome, Frenchie." Invader said, referencing the 'interesting' gift card. "I just felt bad because of the inevitable torture of you during this TOD."

"Most of its going to be from me!" Emily shouted. She reached behind her,pulled out her notebook from nowhere, and hit France with it. A loud smack could be heard.

"Ow!" France shouted. "That thinG feels like a whip!"

"It's my weapon of choice~!" Emily responded, a little _too _happily. Invader cleard her throat to regain attention.

"...you know, I have the feeling you, France, would be good friends with Miroku from InuYasha and Issun from Okami. Just sayin'."

France smiled. "Oh? Porquoi?"

Invader didn't seem to here him, she was already on to the next thing she wished to say. "Oi! England!"

England rolled his eyes. "Yes?" he answered with exaggerated kindnessm(even in annoyance, he will try to be a gentlemen [towards ladies {BRACKETS INSIDE BRACKETS!/!/!/!/! :D}]).

She went up to him and pointed to his immense eyebrows. "What? Why? WHAT ARE YOU HIDING IN THOSE EYEBROWS? ECSTACY?"

England flipped out in confusion. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?/!/?/!/?"

Invader turned to America. "CHECK HIS EYEBROWS. HE MIGHT BE HIDING ECSTACY MAN."

The American held up his hands. "No way am I touching his eyebrows."

Invader shrugged. "Whatever. It's his problem I guess." England facepalmed. Invader wasn't done talking to America. "And FINE. You can keep your precious McDonald's. But still build another United Chinese."

America jumped for joy. "I'll go do it now!" He began to run away,nut Emily grabbed him by the collar.

"AFTER." she stated.

America frowned and crossed his arms. He mumbled to himself. "What was that?" Emily asked. America just shut up. "That's what I thought~."

Invader moved on to her next dare/truth/whatever the heck you would classify this as. "Turkey, do something to Greece. I don't care what you do, just do it."

Turkey looked at Greece, who was sleeping. "I'll steal one of his precious cats." He walked up to Greece, and took the cat off of his head. Greece immediately woke up and took it back. The glaring war that took place next was so intense that you could see the electricity between them. (Oh my~!)

Emily, unable to stand the tension, stepped in between them. "Okay," she said awkwardly, "INVADER! Please move on to the next dare..."

It took Invader a couple seconds to register what Emily said. She was too busy enjoying the awkward and hilarious moment displayed in front of her. Then she gave an 'ohhhh' look and turned to Russia. "See? You are a nice person."

Russia smiled. "Da~!"

The Italian twins shivered in disagreement. This upsetted Invader a little bit. "BE FRIENDS WITH RUSSIA GOD DANG IT."

Romano crossed his arms and glared at Invader. "No way am I going to be friends with that communist bastard!"

Italy shook his head hurriedly. "Ve~ He's just too scary! He can hit me if I'm not careful!"

Russia's smile grew larger, and his purple aura spread. Almost as if the room dropped several degrees, everyone else shivered. Invader, trying to break the tension, spoke her next whatever you want to call it. It was for Canada. "No problem dude. You're just so awesome."

Canada smiled. "It feels good to be noticed~." He held out a plate of pancakes. "Want one?"

Invader looked at the plate. "Uhh, I'll get back to you on that. Right now I have something to tell Emily." She looked at said hostess. "ProtonJon is so awesome! I love those Mario's Early Years videos he posted. I liked the one today because of Innuendo World- I mean Sentence World.

"And I LOVE THE RUNAWAY GUYS!  
>I'm rooting for Tim. I want him to win at least one of the board! HOPEFULLY MYSTERY LAAAAAAND!<br>Though I am often rooting for Chugga just because I don't want Jon to win.  
>...for some reason. But I don't think he's a jerk like some people do."<p>

Emily nodded enthusiastically. "I always find myself rooting for Tim. Especially when they did the Super Smash Brothers walkthrough. I just loved how they continued to shout 'TIM!' because he was almost always an epic fail."

Invader laughed. She looked around at the mess she caused with her dares and shrugged. Invader smiled as she said "Bysies~!" But then she changed her approach and said "BYSIES." in a much manlier voice. Leaving everyone utterly confused, she disappeared.


	6. HetaliaSparkleParty

**I know it's been a while. I would tell you why but I know you don't care...**

**I was also planning on making you virtual cupcakes to apologize, but I accidentally burned my virtual house down...**

**Neh, whatever. I don't own hetalia, pokemon, enter other legal shiz here...**

Everyone was doing there own thing, waiting for the next person to come. Out of the woods, from the sky, they honestly didn't know. There questions were soon answered when a girl comes running out of the woods.

"AWW YEEAAAH~! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME~!" she shouted.

Emily looked up and smiled. "This is HetaliaSparkleParty, everybody~!"

Sparkle_((Please let me know if you don't like this name))_ ran up to Germany and glomped him from behind. The two of them fell over, Germany blushing. "ICH LIEBE DICH~!" shouted the fangirl.

Germany attempted to get out from under her. "Fangirls..." he muttered under his breath.

Sparkle got off of him and looked at the group of nations, thinking of what to do first. She then turned her attention to Germany, who was brushing himself off. She smiled in a way Russia would. "Become one, kolkol~? Just sign here on this calendar!" She held up a marriage registration form. (England shuddered at the memories.) Germany backed away slightly.

"Umm... No thanks...?"

Sparkle ignored his response and grabbed his hand. After much struggle, she was able to force him to sign the sheet. Germany's eyes grew wide. "YAAAAY~!" The hyped up girl said. "NOW WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER~" She grabbed his hand and handcuffed it to her own. Germany's face was red as a tomato.

Sparkle decided to move on. She looked at Italy and smiled. The girl spun around (dragging the handcuffed Germany with her) and magically had a plate of pasta in her hand. "Some pasta for you~" Sparkle said, handing it over.

Italy's eyes widened and his smile grew. "Vee~! Thank you so much!" He hugged her and munched on his favorite food, his goofy grin plastered on his face. Sparkle smiled back and checked her maental list for her next vict- er, daree.

She looked at France and a smile spread across her face. Not the kind of smile you'd want to see. One that would make you shudder and run the other direction. "I hate your guts you stupid frog. Go fall off a cliff, or something. While wearing nothing but boxers, which have to be neon colored. Oh, and you have to wear a pink bow in your hair as well." Her awful grin grew wider and she closed her eyes. "Have fun~!" After Emily used her magic to give France the appropriate outfit, Sparkle pushed the pervert off the cliff.

Emily smiled and waved at the now screaming Frenchman who was tumbling to his doom. He hit the lake at the bottom with a splash and popped back up. Emily seemed disappointed. "He's still alive..."

"Zhat wasn't funny!" screamed France. Emily and Sparkle both stuck their heads over the side and stuck there tongues out. Suddenly a wave of realization hit Emily.

"Since when was there cliff here...?" Sparkle shrugged and went on with her next torturous idea. I'm not even going to try and correct that. She saw Prussia and an idea popped in her head.

She ran up to the ex-nation and shouted in his face, "WE ARE SOOOOO THROWING A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY FOR GERMANY'S BIRTHDAY! Great idea no?" Sparkle held up her hand, indicating she wanted a high-five. Prussia gladly returned.

"Kesesesese!" he laughed, "Ja! That is a perfect idea!" Germany appeared to be freaking out.

"Nein!" It's not like anyone listened to him. Sparkle was already thinking of what to do next. Out of nowhere, she pulled out pink paint and a paintbrush.

Of course, she handed them to Poland. "Like, go have fun with those." she said.

Poland smiled. "Like, of course I totally will!" He ran off and started to paint a pink pony on Lithuania's cheek.

The poor victim of Poland's... feminism... sighed. "You, like, totally needed this Leit."

Sparkle laughed and moved on to her next thing. Apparently it was for America. "Like, wear whatever Poland tells you too for the whole chapter~!"

Poland stopped painting. "OMG, like, yes!"

America, mocking Poland's accent, said, "OMG, like, no!"

Sparkle wouldn't have it. Poland grabbed the poor American. Emily snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared. "They'll be back next chapter, America most likely in a dress."

Sparkle nodded. She turned to Germany (Who is still handcuffed to her) and kissed his cheek. "Teehee~! Germany gets to come home with me, right?" She had a dark aura that caused the nations to back up. Germany shivered. But Emily just stared at her with a hard expression.

"Dark aura's don't affect me. But Germany may go home with you until the next chapter." She smiled warmly.

Sparkle smiled, Germany gave a horrified expression, and the two of them disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

Emily smiled at the invisible camera. "Review, friends!"

"Who's she talking too...?" England asked, to no one in particular.

Russia shook his head. "You learn not to ask, da?"

**Once again, I say review friends! You guys are my friends... Right...?**


	7. Japanese Sinister

**MEOW MEOW MEOW I feel like I'm supposed to put something here.**

**NO OWNERSHIP.**

Emily paced back in forth, muttering something about catching up. Everyone ignored her, learning that asking wouldn't do anything. And they were nervous about what the next person had in store. (Sparkle wasn't here, Emily forced her to un-handcuff herself from Germany.)

Suddenly, a girl appeared out of nowhere. Emily sighed with relief. "Guys and gals, this is Japanese sinister! Or, as we will call her, Catie."

The nations moaned and Catie waved. "Mwahahaha! I'm Catie from Invader's ToD! Haha! Oh, I've missed y'all."

"We haven't missed you!" Romano shouted at her. Catie ignored his rude comment and hugged Russia.

"Hi best friend! Did ya miss me? Now we can make this world become one with us, too!" Russia's creepy smile formed.

"The world wants to become one with me?" His smile widened. "Oh, that would be fun... Kolkolkolkol..." Everyone shivered as the field dropped several degrees.

"Okay...!" Emily said awkwardly. "Catie, please move on..." Catie nodded and looked to Latvia. She then sat on the trembling nation's lap.

"Hi there."

"O-oh... Hello..." Latvia answered, seatdropping and trembling more.

Catie tapped her chin and looked around. "What to do, what to do?" Then she got that smile yaoi lovers get. "America, make out with England. Thanks."

America eyes grew wide. "Wh-what!/?" A blush crept up his neck and hit his cheek. England put his face in his hands. Emily smiled slightly, but shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, Catie, I can't let that happen." Before the two blushing, embarrassed nations could sigh with relief, Emily added, "I'm going to have to downgrade that to just a kiss. On the lips~"

America frowned slightlbroil blush more prominent. "Do I have to...?" Emily nodded and England looked up with his red face.

"Just get it over with, git...!" America sighed and walked over to the Englishman. He quickly kissed him on the lips, moving away quickly. England's head went right back into his hands.

Catie seemed slightly disappointed, but she didn't say anything besides "China, become one with Russia. Da."

China's eyes grew wide. "WHAT, ARU!/?/!/?" Catie and Emily chuckled slightly at the reaction. Russia moved up to China grinning in the way that he does.

"China wants to become one with me, da?"

"No, aru!" China shouted as he ran away. Russia stood there, still smiling creepily. Catie let China run away and moved on to her next thing.

"France, go find a volcano and jump in it."

"Sacre blue! Why?"

Emily interjected with,"because she doesn't like you, and neither do I!" The hostess then herded the Frenchman up a volcano (which appeared out of nowhere.). "Have fun~!" she said as she pushed him in the flaming, molten-magma mess that is the volcano.

Catie looked at South Korea. "Korea, go with him. Feel free to grope him on the way." Oddly, without hesitation, the hyper Asian nation jumped right in.

"DARE DEVILS ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" was all you heard as he flew down.

Emily facepalmed and looked to Catie, silently begging her to move on. Catie got the hint and said, "Romano, admit your love for Spain."

"I have no love for Spain!" came the hasty reply from the grumpy Italian.

"That was a little quick, don't you think, Roma~?" Emily ointed out, with that little squiggle in her voice.

"It was not!"

"Mmmm, I think so~"

"No!"

"Yessum~"

"NO!"

"Eeeeeeyup~!"

"NOO!"

"LOVIIIII~~~!/!" The arguing Italian was glomped by the happy Spaniard.

"LET GO OF ME, TOMATO B*STARD!"

"Language!" Emily shouted.

Catie was watching with... Some... Amusement when a new idea popped in her head. She looked at the ever so popular pairing, Germany and Italy. "Italy and Germany. Kiss. Now."

Germany's face was instantly red. "Wh-what!/?"

"Ve~ Doitsuuuuu~!/!" The German was tackled by the Italian and was kissed on the lips. Germany's face grew redder.

"Why did you do that...?"

"Isn't that how friends say they love each other?"

"J-ja... Friends..." The German sweatdropped.

Emily giggled slightly. "Catie?"

Catie said, "Japan. Hungary."

The two nations looked up at the sound of their names.

"You all are gonna be my friends and we can talk about yaoi all day long."

Hungary jumped up with a huge smile on her face. "Oh!/! Yes!/!" Japan blushed and his eyes grew wide.

"Um... Er..."

"Don't look at me like that, Japan, I know you like yaoi." Catie said with a wink. Japan hid his head in his hands. Catie walked up to the micro-nation known as Sealand.

"Sealand. You are a country, bro." Sealand fist pumped.

"Ha! See, you British Jerk of Jerks!/? Everyone says so!"

"England rolled his eyes. "You keep thinking that.

Catie looked at her watch. Or at her wrist, considering there was no watch there. "Okay, I'm done." She then disappeared.

Emily smiled. "Pleasure doin' business withchya!"

**I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN! DON'T HURT ME! *insert sad emoticon with the T's here*  
><strong>


	8. Swirly592

**Pushaw, I sooo own everything that I show here.  
><strong>

***gets beat up by random people*  
><strong>

**Ack! Okay, okay! I don't! Jeez, you don't have to be rude...  
><strong>

Emily sat and waited for the next person to arrive. Checking her mental list, the girl realized that it would be someone she already knows, and someone who would make things interesting. A smile spread across her face that freaked out... Pretty much everyone.

"Um, Emily, love...?" England tentatively asked. "What's with the smile...?"

The Englishman's question was quickly answered when a girl (_When are they not girls...? _Emily thought to herself.) jumped out of a tree with an Eevee on her head, the both of them had a terrified expression. "Gah! The Beedrill!"

Suddenly a boy (_Ah! That's when!_) followed quickly behind with Dewott. "I'm sorry! I just wanted a Weedil!"

"Well," she began, but suddenly she noticed that there were others in the field. "Oh! Hello! OMG! Emily~!" She hugged the main hostess. "I was wondering why there were pokemon!"

Emily shuddered slightly at the hug but then composed herself. "I like pokemon, so I put them in my ToD. Hence Char~!" At the sound of his name, said Charizard flew down and landed next to the hostess.

The boy sweatdropped as he looked around and recognized who surrounded him. "Oh no... Your crazy friend... And hetalia people..."

Emily smiled widely. "DA~!"

"DUDE! Who are they!/?" America yelled.

"Guys, this is Morgan~!" She gestured to the girl, and then pointed to the boy. "And that's her brother, Duncan!"

Morgan waved happily, but Duncan muttered barely audibly, "I do _not_ want to be here..."

His sister stuck out her tongue at him. "Well, might as well tor-I mean dare 'em!"

"Was she going to say what I think she was...?" Germany asked nervously. Yet he was still able to keep a somewhat strait face.

Emily smiled. "If you mean torture, than yes~" The nations sweatdropped. "Now, you too, if you don't mind."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Fine." He pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to America. The loud nation took it and read it. (The note reads: Pull an elaborate prank on Germany that results in something stupidly simple.) America smiled and gave thumbs up. Then he ran off to start whatever he had to do.

Then Morgan spoke. "Romano~!"

Duncan's eyes grew wide as he looked at the grumpy nation. "Run. Now."

Romano saw the terrified face and said, "What the crapola...?"

Morgan shot her brother a look. "Shut it." SHe then glomped Romano and the two of the fell on the ground.

"What the fu-"

"LANGUAGE!" Emily shouted before that sentence was finished.

The girl wouldn't let go of the cussing Italian. "Hola~!"

Duncan sighed. "What's wrong with you...?" came the annoyed question.

"Many things. Now go kiss Liechtenstein."

Her brother blushed. "WHY!/?"

"Because you love her. Be careful of Switzy and his guns." As if on cue. Switzerland stood in front of Liechtenstein, protecting his little sister. Duncan saw this and deflated.

"Screw you..."

Emily jumped onto Switzerland's back. He was sturdy enough to stay upwards, but she still managed to piss him off. "Get off of me!"

"Nope~!" The obnoxious and strange hostess said.

As the overprotective brother was trying to get the interesting girl off his back, Duncan was able to kiss Liechtenstein's cheek and move away, unnoticed. Once Emily knew the coast was clear, she got off Switzy and walked away as if nothing happened. The nation's little sister was able to calm him down before he killed the hostess.

Morgan, seeming pleased of the results, said, "Because my dear Emily likes yaoi now... USUK~!" She smiled widely.

Emily shook her head. "Not until America gets back from doing whatever the note said~!"

The girl grew disappointed. "Awwww..."

Duncan said, ever so bluntly, "Yaoi is horrible."

The girls gasped. "Say that again and I'll watch all that 'Doctor Who' without you." his sister replied.

The boy was silent.

Morgan clapped. "Good!"

Finally, America returned. "Oi! Germany! Come with me!" He turned and ran to the end of the field, not even checking if anyone was following. Germany rolled his eyes and did so. Italy followed his Doitsu. Duncan, wanting to see how this worked out, ran with them. Morgan, not wanting her brother to get into trouble, did the same. Emily skipped along.

America showed Germany this huge Rube Goldberg machine. "Hey, Germany, if you touch this button, amazing things will happen!"

Germany sighed. "If I do so, will you let me leave?"

"Yeah, dude!"

Germany pressed the button. All these things happened, and it was really fun to watched. It looked like the Rube Goldberg machine in the music video for the song "This Too Shall Pass" by OK Go. _((Check it out... It's freakin' amazing.))  
><em>

When it finished, a paintbrush dropped down from a pulley and painted a really crappy mustache on the German. "Ack!" he cried as he wiped it off.

"How did you do all that in like, five minutes...?" Emily asked, utterly confused.

America smiled. "Because I'm cool like dat."

Germany was able to get most of the paint off before stomping away. Italy followed him, and soon so did everyone else. Before everyone could relax, Morgan shouted, "Wait!"

Everyone looked slightly confused. "What?"

She smiled. "USUK, da~?"

Emily grinned. "Oh, right!" America and England groaned and blushed.

"Let's make this quick, git." Igirisu sighed.

The two of them moved closer to each other, and America moved up to to his face. He placed his lips on his, only expecting a quick peck. But something held him longer...

Realizing what he was doing, America quickly pulled away from England. He walked quickly away to hide his bright red face. England sat down rather quickly and hid his face in his knees, obviously hiding his blush.

Morgan seemed satisfied. She then turned to her grossed out brother and said, "Now let's go fight off those Beedrill" The two of them left, but of course they were going to come back soon.

"Be careful!" Emily shouted after them, "See you later~!"

**That's the closest I've ever gotten to writing yaoi****... ^^""**


End file.
